


Путь в Вальгаллу

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Это альтернативный конец 24 серии сериала + зарисовки о жизни информатора, которые имеют место быть.Авторские примечания: Я писал это все в попыхах, скорее всего все это ужасно скомкано. К тому же, у меня привычка смешивать стили Паланика и Блока, ха-ха. Если проще - мне стыдно.Фанфик был написан на Апрельский Фестиваль в 2011 году.





	Путь в Вальгаллу

Вы слышали историю про двух мексиканцев?  
Эти мексиканцы, они обвиняли друг друга в жульничестве.  
Один из них, вспылив, предложил решить дело более простым способом, чем бессмысленная ругань – смертью. Второй согласился.  
Следующим утром эти два мексиканца стояли на станции, чтобы купить билеты на самый ранний поезд и отправиться в какую-нибудь глушь, где полиция не сможет отловить их в случае чего. Один мексиканец, тот, который не был вспыльчивым, он купил всего один билет. В один конец. И, конечно же, второй не упустил возможности посмеяться над этим:  
«О, ты уже знаешь, что не вернешься, верно? А я вот всегда покупаю два билета и всегда возвращаюсь. А ты, кажется, обречен».  
Тот мексиканец, который купил всего один билет, он помолчал немного, а потом, выразительно посмотрев на своего «товарища», ответил.  
Он сказал:  
«Обычно я покупаю всего один билет потому, что моему компаньону второй еще ни разу не понадобился, и я забираю его себе».

Изая. Он был таким же, как тот мексиканец с одним билетом. Люди, связи, деньги, положение, информация – все это, весь этот мир являются лишь вспомогательной ступенью для достижения его цели. Он получил свой билет при рождении. Но свой второй билетик Изая собирается непременно получить, даже если ради этого придется уничтожить все ступени.  
Изая. Он не из тех, кто сдается.  
И переставляя фигурки на его собственном миниатюрном поле боя, он собирался достигнуть своей цели. Все, что ему нужно – это послушание его фигурок.  
Хорошие фигурки должны перемещаться так, как хочет этого Изая.  
Это – нерушимый закон.  
Закон гласит: Изая всегда является хозяином положения, даже если положение немного выходит из-под его контроля.

______

 

Ты - тупица.  
Тупица.  
Одноклеточное.  
Вот таким аудиотренингом иногда занимается Изая. Если умная мысль не приходила к нему в голову, он ругал себя. Точнее - свои умственные способности.  
Это помогало. Самолюбие - дело тонкое. Изая знал об этом не понаслышке. А еще Изая был отличным манипулятором. Мог манипулировать другими, а мог и влиять на самого себя, обманывать собственные чувства, но при этом знать абсолютную правду. Так он считал.  
Он говорил себе: Ты тупица, Орихара Изая. Глупее тебя нет человека.  
Ну, разве что, Шизу-чан.  
Он говорил себе: Ты даже глупее Шизуо. Ты глупее всех этих невозможных людишек.  
Обычно мысль приходила, и он ловил свое бинго. Потому что на самом деле Изая не был тупицей.  
Разок крутанувшись на стуле, он уставился в толстую синюю папку. Статьи из газет, вырезанные абзацы из книг, фотографии, подборка легенд, различные распечатки, личные заметки - все, что с таким трудом было собранно лично Орихарой. Вся самая необходимая информация. Его цель. Его мечта. Самое сокровенное - в этой папке. Второй ящик справа.  
Изая искал путь к Вальгалле, раю из скандинавской мифологии.  
Кто, если не он? Судьба подарила ему замечательный шанс – он был лично знаком с дюллаханом.  
Все, что ему остается, это устроить войну, поместить туда Селти и вернуть ей голову. Воспоминания, хранимые в ее голове, нахлынут на нее. Такое психологическое давление на бедную Селти, которая вот уже сколько лет пытается почувствовать себя человеком, будет колоссальное, и под напором эмоций Стурлусон будет неуправляема.  
Вот тогда-то Изая и должен погибнуть от руки самой дюллахан, и как человек, вернувший ей голову, она переправит его в Рай.  
Однажды Изая уже видел, как убивает Селти. Ее коса разрывает душу, не оставляя видимых следов на теле.  
Ты просто падаешь, словно в обморок. Только смотришь в одну точку, а зрачок неестественно расширяется, становится почти во всю радужку.  
Вот оно, его бинго.  
Все, что нужно – это устроить маленькую войну.  
______

Когда ночь опускается на этот пропахший грязными тайнами город, и дневной свет уступает холодной тьме, с яркими отблесками фонарей, Орихара все равно не включает лампы в комнате. Ему нравится сидеть вот так – в тишине, прерываемой только тихим гудением компьютера, и темноте, разрываемой только яркой подсветкой монитора. В этом свете его лицо – могильно-белое, а глаза – неестественно блеклые.  
Изая зевает, прикрыв рот кулаком. Зевает раз, зевает два.  
Сонливость – первый признак брюшного тифа.  
Хроническая усталость – туберкулез. Интересно, а Шизуо чувствует постоянную усталость? Конечно же, да.  
Красные глаза – менингит.  
Беспричинная тревога – почечная недостаточность.  
Это рассказывал ему Шинра, еще когда они учились в старшей школе. Они сидели у него дома на диване, и Шинра аккуратно обрабатывал ранки на руках Изаи. Кишитани говорил, что боль в области корня носа и скуловой кости – это гайморит.  
Постоянная жажда – это диабет.  
Шинра говорит: даже простая головная боль может быть первым признаком опухоли мозга в будущем.  
Отдышка и учащенное сердцебиение – первые признаки сердечных заболеваний.  
Забываешь ключи, очки, мобильник – тебя ждет болезнь Альцгеймера.  
Потливость, раздражительность, потеря веса – проблемы с щитовидкой.  
Изая сидит молча – запоминает. Нет, ему вовсе не интересно знать, что если он слишком часто зевает, то непременно подхватил брюшной тиф или еще что. Просто он привык запоминать. С некоторых пор он убедился, что информация правит в этом мире. Так что она никогда не бывает лишней.  
\- Вообще-то, меня не очень интересуют обычные человеческие болезни, - Шинра щурится от яркого света, который как прожектор сцену, залил эту комнату. – Хоть я и люблю лечить людей.  
Шинра смотрит на Орихару, который смотрит в зеркало, в котором он видит Шинру.  
\- Так уж и лечить? – Изая все еще наблюдает за Шинрой в зеркале. Он наклеивает пластырь на очередной порез.  
\- Ха-ха, вроде того. В любом случае, Селти намного прекраснее всех них.  
Он снова щурится, только уже от удовольствия. Его очки бликуют на солнце и пускают солнечных зайчиков на его щеки.  
Шинра. Он весьма интересный. А еще Изая уже давно заметил эту девушку-байкера, которая крутится около него. Точнее – он, Шинра Кишитани, вьется вокруг нее, как дикий виноград вокруг балкона Джульетты.  
Эта девушка, Селти, никогда не снимает свой шлем. А еще она не говорит – печатает на коммуникаторе. Изая так и чувствует, что все это неспроста и что это могло быть увлекательным и интересным. Для него, конечно.  
Тогда Изая и увлекся кельтской и скандинавской мифологиями.  
А вы знали, что изначально валькирии были зловещими духами сражений, ангелами смерти, получавшими удовольствие от вида кровавых ран? В конном строю они проносились над полем боя, словно стервятники, и именем Одина вершили судьбы воинов. Избранных героев валькирии уносили в Вальгаллу - "чертог убитых".  
Немного позднее валькирии представлялись девами-щитоносцами Одина, которые подавали избранным героям еду и напитки в пиршественном зале Вальгаллы. Они кружили над полем битвы в облике прелестных дев-лебедей или всадниц, скачущих на великолепных жемчужных конях-облаках.  
Эти легенды Изая переплел с легендой о дюллахане.  
Взахлеб зачитываясь мифами, он вырезал особо интересные моменты и складывал их в синюю папку, что сейчас лежит во втором ящике справа.  
Именно тогда Орихара решил проложить путь в Вальгаллу.  
______

Ночь в Токио - даже жарким летом - прохладная. Холодный влажный ветер веет с моря, остужая город, вскипевший за день от безумного людского ритма жизни. Грязные улочки, темные ниши подворотней, черные пятна ни то грязи, ни то крови. Орихара недовольно морщится.  
Люди. Только и умеют, что кричать, негодовать, страдать и истекать кровью. Но даже это - это! - нравилось Изае.  
Орихара сидит на пыльном краю крыши, болтает ногами над развернувшимся перед ним грязным переулком, насвистывает приставшею песенку.  
Люди. Во всей своей красе. Все закоулки их душ, запертые двери их сознания, открытые окна их чувств, хлопающие ставнями от каждого выбивающего из колеи поступка – все это нравилось Орихаре.  
Он проводит ладонью по парапету крыши, на котором сидит. Смахивает бетонную крошку вниз – на пятна грязи или крови на асфальте, кто знает. Отряхивает ладони.  
Люди. За ними было интересно наблюдать. Изая вовсе не чувствовал себя мальчиком-батаником, следящим за муравьишками под своими ногами. Он не испепелял их преобразованными от лупы лучами солнца. Для него каждый человек был индивидуумом со своими ключиками.  
Изая любил их всех. Всех по отдельности.  
Изая откидывает крышку мобильника, тусклый свет освещает его лицо. На электронных часах 22:34. И с минуты на минуты появится один из тех самых индивидуумов, которых так любит самый молодой информатор во всем Токио.  
Совсем скоро у Изаи появится компания на этой грязной и пыльной крыше.  
Дверь где-то за спиной тихонько скрипит, и Изая слышит тихий, неуверенный стук маленьких каблучков.  
Тяжелая металлическая дверь с хлопком закрывается. Каблучки неуверенно спускаются по лестнице на площадку крыши, отбивая осторожные стук-стук. Изая не оборачивается, делает вид, что глубоко ушел в свои мысли. Сегодня его роль до невозможности проста, как и всегда: юноша, которого все забыли, которого все бросили, без родителей и родственников; мальчик без будущего, мальчик, потерявший смысл жизни и мечтающий умереть.  
\- Акира? - пищит нежный женский голосок из-за спины. - Это ведь ты?  
Акира. Так он представился девчушке на безграничных просторах Сети.  
Ее проблемы были не более чем заурядные. Родители не обращают внимания ни на дочь, ни друг на друга - погружены в работу с головой. А она, дурочка, не видит смысла в своей жизни, и гормоны играют с ней - так и тянут навернуться с чего-нибудь повыше, сломать шею, и посмотреть, как отреагируют на кончину любимой дочурки ее глупые родители, которые кроме работы ничего не замечают.  
Посмотреть уже с небес, конечно.  
Ну, а Изая что? Он ничего, просто друг из Сети, который понимает - ведь судьба его так же трагична, как и у девушки. И навернуться он ей поможет, и на родителей ее вместе с ней посмотрит. С попкорном, там, на небесах.  
Изая медленно встает, подходит к ней. Она одета в легкую белую кофточку поверх светлого платьица в цветочек. Холодно, наверное. Орихара протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- А ты Киоко, верно?  
Девушка неуверенно кивает и протягивает руку в ответ, но вместо того, чтобы пожать ее, Орихара целует тыльную сторону ладони. Девушка покрывается румянцем, едва заметным в тусклом свете фонаря, висящего над входом на крышу.  
Изая. Он просто набивает себе цену. Для Киоко он будет казаться идеальным: похожие судьбы, понимание, родство между душами; вежливый симпатичный юноша.  
Девушки. Они такие влюбчивые.  
\- Знаешь, ты намного красивее, чем я предполагал, - Изая кладет руку ей на плечо и заглядывает в глаза обманчивым мечтательным взглядом. – Возможно, встреться мы в другое время в другом месте, я бы пригласил тебя прогуляться по крышам под луной.  
Киоко заворожено смотрит Изае на губы. Орихара мысленно ухмыляется: еще немного и можно наносить контрудар.  
\- Но..  
Изая. Он тянет слова, чтобы девчушка не смогла сразу вникнуть в их суть.  
\- Но мы пришли сюда, чтобы умереть, так?  
Изая. Он тянет девушку к краю крыши, пока она пытается переварить фразу.  
Она резку вскидывает голову. Ну, наконец-то.  
\- Нет, стой!  
\- М-м-м?  
Изае дорого стоит держать лицо сейчас. Как же ему хочется расхохотаться.  
\- Что такое? Разве не ты хотела расстаться с жизнью поскорее?  
\- Да, но.. – она смущенно отводит взгляд. – Может..  
\- Может, что?  
Изая. Его губы подрагивают в попытке сдержать ухмылку. Его вот-вот начнет душить смех.  
\- Может, нам стоит выбрать другой день для прыжка?  
Изая. Он делает очень расстроенный и озадаченный вид.  
\- Но мы хотели спрыгнуть сегодня, - он делает акцент на слове «мы». – Ну, как же так..  
Изая. Он ухмыляется.  
\- Ведь ты так хотела расстаться с жизнью.  
Изая говорит:  
\- Давай.  
Изая почти выкрикивает:  
\- Прыгай!  
Орихара тянет девчушку за руки сначала на себя, а потом выталкивает вперед, туда, где крыша обрывается.  
Киоко вскрикивает, когда чувствует, как медленно теряет опору, и понимает, что сейчас упадет. Она зажмуривается, напрягаясь всем телом. Но.  
Она не падает. Изая держит ее за руку.  
Орихара смеется. Громко и заливисто. Наблюдать за этой прекрасной палитрой эмоций, что разлилась на лице девушки за эти пару секунд, было презабавно.  
Изая. Он так любил неприкрытые человеческие эмоции: сомнения, терзания виной, страх, отчаяние. Он сам подкидывал людям идею, сам же и отбирал ее, оставляя их ни с чем, полностью зависимыми от него. Давал им шанс и забирал все возможности. Да, именно так и должно быть. Вот она – власть. Видеть, как на открытой ладони, все их чувства и переживания, давить им на болевые точки и смотреть. Смотреть, как же они поступят дальше. Живое кино, получше 3D.  
Изая смеется и вытаскивает Киоко обратно на крышу. Она дрожит.  
Брюнет проводит пальцами по ее мокрой от слез щеке и говорит:  
\- Просто помни, что есть вещи, от тебя не зависящие, вещи, которым наплевать на твое мнение, и вещи, требующие твоего точного и уверенного решения.  
\- Акира.. – шепчет девчушка.  
\- Ах да! Я не Акира, - Изая кидает фразу, уже поднимаясь по лестнице к выходу с крыши.  
\- Тогда, кто?!  
Киоко срывается на крик. Этот чертов парень, да что он вообще творит? Что он удумал? Где тот милый Акира, который понимал ее с полуслова, который поддерживал ее, который казался ей единственным понимающим ее человеком на Земле? Но Изая лишь хмыкает в ответ, и тяжелая дверь с грохотом закрывается за ним.

Дома, стоя под теплым душем, Изая мечтательно облизывается, вспоминая тот водоворот эмоций, что он видел в глазах глупой девочки. Он не остался там смотреть, спрыгнет она или нет. Встреча с ней была лишь маленькой подпиткой перед большой игрой, которая должна была вот-вот состояться.  
Сейчас, стоя под душем, он буквально чувствовал, как власть над чувствами и эмоциями течет по его рукам. Стекает липкой массой по пальцам, капает куда-то вниз и исчезает в водостоке вместе с водой.  
Вседозволенность. Вот, что чувствовал Изая.  
И это невероятно захватывало.  
______

 

И вот когда Селти въезжает на склад, когда Микадо спрыгивает с мотоцикла, когда Анри подбегает к нему.. Когда всю четверку, состоявшую из Стурлусон, Рюгамине, Сонохары и Масаоми, окружают Желтые платки.. Когда Кадота и его верная команда начинает драку с Желтыми.. Орихара выходит на свет, где всего минуту назад стоял новоиспеченный лидер Желтых платков. Его импровизированная сцена, его последняя игра. Сегодня он собирается уйти из Большого Театра, получив свою высшую награду – тот самый второй билет. Орихара даже точно не знает чего ждать от мира, в который он стремится. Зато он точно знает, что ему туда нужно и что он единственный, кто способен туда добраться, у кого хватит духа на этот безрассудный отчаянный шаг. Хотя – ха-ха - кто тут еще безрассудный. Он или они, люди, которые не видят дальше собственного носа?  
И Изая уверен в ответе.  
Это как дважды два.  
Как нерушимый закон Орихары Изаи.  
Он здесь, и он выйдет победителем. В этом нет сомнений.  
У его ног лежит небольшая спортивная сумка.  
Пока люди где-то под ногами Изаи копошатся, стараясь отвоевать что-то, что не имеет значения, Селти оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- Эй, всадник!  
Голос Орихары разносится по помещению, и люди под "сценой" замираю. Они глядят то на него, то на Стурлусон.  
Масаоми сидя где-то в пыли, сжимает зубы. Изая отчетливо чувствует, как его взгляд делает в нем одну дырку за другой. Но это не интересует информатора. Изаю не особо интересуют неудачники.  
Орихара ухмыляется  
Орихара произносит:  
\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, всадник!  
Он наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть все застежки, ремешки и «липучки» на сумке.  
Он запускает руки в темное нутро и, не торопясь достает то, отчего Селти напряженно замирает.  
А спустя секунду её всю передергивает.  
И если бы у нее были глаза, Изая бы поклялся, что она сейчас не верит им.  
У Изаи в руках голова.  
Аккуратный край плоти, словно голову отсекали тончайшим лезвием.  
Ее голова.  
Которую она ищет не первый десяток лет.  
Она у Изаи.  
В этот самый момент Изая чувствует, как дрожит голова в его руках, видит, как темная тень из оборванной шеи тянется к телу. Изая чувствует, как воздух вокруг уплотняется от напряжения.  
Капелька пота бежит по виску информатора. Это опасная игра.  
В этот самый момент Изая кричит:  
\- Эй, всадник!  
Изая кричит, надрывая связки, разрывая воздух вокруг своим голосом:  
\- Держи!  
И Орихара подбрасывает голову вверх.  
В этот самый момент информатор ощущает даже кончиками пальцев колебания воздуха, вибрации безумия, наполняющие помещение.  
Изая почти слышит, как Селти кричит его имя с ненавистью и бешенством.  
Почти - потому что у нее нет рта. Потому что обычно она пишет на коммуникаторе.  
В этот самый момент люди внизу начинают бессмысленную драку опять.  
Никто из них не знает, почему они это делают, но Изая уверен - так на людей влияет сила войны: отчаяние, ощущение смерти.  
Пока Селти одним рывком пытается достичь своей цели, головы в руках Изаи, она практически едет по головам.  
Ее шлем падает куда-то вниз, исчезая желтым пятном под ногами людей, которые теряют свою человечность прямо сейчас.  
Ее мотоцикл ревет. Но это рев не мотора – животного.  
Орихара смотрит на любимую троицу в центре зала. Время для него замедлилось сейчас.  
Он видит, как Микадо, глядя отрешенным взглядом куда-то вперед, махает кулаками. Он, возможно, дерется в первый раз. Возможно, в последний.  
Микадо кричит.  
Потому что его душа, кажется, вот-вот разорвется от боли и смерти, что он ощущает каждой клеточкой своего сознания.  
Масаоми бьет точно, каждый удар поражает цель. Изая слышит, как хрустят носы и костяшки пальцев.  
Кида крепко сжимает зубы. Кажется, что еще немного, и они будут крошиться.  
Анри впервые смотрит вперед без сомнений, но ее взгляд – пустышка. Как и она сама сейчас. Изящный меч ровно рассекает воздух и тела всех, кто подвернулся под удар. Слышится тихий звон – так поет клинок.  
И Изая думает, что это лучшее представление в его жизни.  
\- Иза-а-а-ая!  
Информатор поворачивает голову на зов. Но все, что он успевает заметить – это стремительное движение справа налево.  
А потом Изая чувствует жжение, где-то пониже груди. Он захлебывается собственным дыханием и начинает медленно заваливаться назад.  
Оседая на пол, он видит его Валькирию. Грациозная, она сжимает в руках косу, смотря на человека, принесшего ее голову, с неверием.  
Все, что видит Орихара в ее глубоких бирюзовых глазах – ненависть.  
Мимо Орихары стремительно проносятся прохудившийся потолок и обшарпанные стены. Краем зрения он замечает, как люди все еще бьются друг с другом, стараясь выжить.  
Они снова борются за что-то, не имеющего значения.  
Изая тяжело опадает на заплеванный пол. Яркий грязно-зеленый свет слепит глаза.  
Орихара сгорает изнутри прямо сейчас.  
Он чувствует, как рвется его душа, распадаясь внутри него.  
Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как замереть, прекращая биться в слабых конвульсиях, - это ослепительно-бирюзовые глаза его Валькирии, окантованные ненавистью.

Изая открывает глаза, но ничего не видит.  
Изая пытается кричать, но не слышит.  
Изая даже не чувствует собственного тела.  
Он вдруг понимает – место, где он находится, это Пустота.  
Абсолютное Ничто.  
Он не чувствует себя, но чувствует холод.  
И.. где же его Рай? Почему сейчас он вязнет здесь, вне пространства и времени?  
Что он здесь делает? Ведь сейчас он уже должен был нежиться в Вальгалле.  
Неужели..  
И Орихару вдруг озаряет.  
Его бы сказал, что его окатило холодной водой, но он не может.  
Селти не перенесла его в Вальгаллу. Она, подчиняемая собственной ненависти к нему, информатору, и считая, что это он забрал ее голову, просто выслала его.  
Она не сочла его достойным Рая.  
Обрекла на вечное существование в полном одиночестве в безвоздушном пространстве.  
Орихара Изая. Он проиграл?  
«Нет. Нет, не может такого быть. Я ведь продумывал все до мелочей. Отсюда должен быть выход. Я же не могу погрязнуть в этой темноте навечно, верно? Нет. Нет, черт возьми!»

______

Том стоял на углу банка, дожидаясь Шизуо. Он сам виноват, что пришел на десять минут раньше.  
Прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как последний раз видели информатора Орихару Изаю.  
И если честно, то Икебукуро стал более спокойным районом.  
Больше не разъезжал по бесконечным бетонным дорогам безголовый байкер, не видно было больше улыбчивой троицы детей, что весело разговаривала с Саймоном, не стоял около аниме-магазинов фургончик Тогусы с Кадотой и его командой.  
Шизуо больше не видел Шинру и даже не знал, в каком направлении он исчез.  
О массовой драке между бандами кричали все газеты около трех недель, а потом был пожар в клубе, авария в Синдзюко, и разные другие новости перебили это событие.  
На самом деле Том считал, что исчезновение и байкера, и информатора, и крупных банд – это все к лучшему. Жизнь определенно налаживается. По крайней мере у него. Ведь он так давно мечтал о спокойствии в любимом районе.


End file.
